


Priorities

by TottWriter



Series: Prompts and One-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neglected Homework, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: Bokuto leant over from behind him, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.“Oho,” he said. “Looks like we got the place to ourselves then.”





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an art prompt for a game of telephone. Not what I usually write, but hey, I'm not complaining.

A door closed firmly on the floor below, hard enough that the two teenage boys sat on the floor heard it over the loud music playing.

Kuroo stood up, dumping his textbook on his bed.

“Was that…” he said, walking over to the door. He leant out into the hall.

“Dad?” he called. “That you?”

There was no answer. Frowning, he made his way over to the stairs and peered down. The hall light was on, but those in the kitchen and living room were off, which was odd. He padded down the stairs, looking back briefly as Bokuto emerged onto the landing behind him and followed him down.

“What the hell,” Kuroo muttered. “Where’d he go?”

Bokuto shrugged. “He went out?”

Kuroo shrugged in return as he flipped on the kitchen light. There was a piece of paper on the work surface, with a pen lying next to it. Walking over, he read the message:

_~Emergency at the office. Had to dash. Won’t be back until late.~_

Bokuto leant over from behind him, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Oho,” he said. “Looks like we got the place to ourselves then.”

His breath was warm against Kuroo’s neck. Any more of _that_ and things were going to get decidedly flustered. Kuroo shrugged him off and turned around, forcing a casual smile to his face.

“Yeah, but we’ve still got homework you know. It isn’t gonna finish itself.”

It was a valiant effort, he told himself. He was doing the Right Thing.

... _Okay_ , he amended, as Bokuto simply raised his eyebrows, a knowing expression on his face, _Okay so I_ attempted _the Right Thing_.

They hadn’t done this many times, so his arms felt awkward and unnecessary as Bokuto stepped closer. Kuroo closed his eyes as Bokuto leant forward and pressed his lips against Kuroo’s own. God, he still tasted faintly of chilli from the snacks they’d been eating earlier. Hot and sweet. That was going to become a Thing, if he wasn’t careful.

Kuroo kissed back, leaning forward himself so that he could change the angle and nudge Bokuto’s lips apart with his tongue. They really couldn’t keep this up for long. They had homework to do, so— _fuuck_.

Fingers pressed lightly against his hips, working their way under his shirt and pushing the material up. Kuroo swallowed a groan as one of Bokuto’s hands worked its way across his abdomen, while the other held his hip firmly. Anchoring him in place, if he’d even wanted to move.

Which he didn’t, obviously. Who even cared about homework? Why would he want to stop, when his own hands had finally woken up to what they _could_ be doing instead of hanging lamely at his sides? When he could be running them lightly over Bokuto’s biceps—holy _shit,_ those biceps, though—and pull away from the kiss just long enough to grab a quick breath before their mouths met once more. Hungrier and faster this time, as their hands began to roam.

The taste of chilli had started getting fainter, and what was left was all Bokuto, kissing with enough keenness that Kuroo didn’t even particularly care that he was being backed into the work surface, drawer handles pressing against the backs of his thighs. Far more important was the broad hand rubbing against his skin; fingers mapping out the contours of his muscles; thumb of the other hand rubbing small circles just above his hip.

Kuroo’s hands reached Bokuto’s shoulders and he let them roam further, ghosting their way across his equally-impressive back. Bokuto groaned into his mouth, and in the part of Kuroo’s brain which _wasn’t_ entirely preoccupied with the proceedings, he made a mental note to follow up on how sensitive he was there in future. They would definitely be doing this again. A lot, preferably. 

* * *

...As it happened, his teacher bought the hasty excuse he concocted for why his homework was late. That said, Kuroo was pretty sure he wouldn't have cared even if she hadn't.


End file.
